The present system relates to truss systems where it is required that equipment or devices be mounted within the truss structure. Mounting equipment or devices within a truss section often are required for mobile entertainment systems. By mounting the equipment or devices within the truss section they can remain within the truss while the truss is being transported from venue to venue. Further it allows the truss section to be assembled at a remote location and then be transported to a venue. Devices typically mounted within a truss include sound or lighting equipment. The equipment mounted within a truss may also include chain motors to raise and lower other trusses below, scenery, and props.
Some systems of this type are available today for large-sized truss sections. Two such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,336 to Richardson et al., and another U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,742 to Garrett. These systems have complex components beyond the truss structure to mount additional equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,060 to Hayes et al., describes a truss assembly that is also complex but is easy to assemble and lightweight. None of these prior art systems allow for equipment to be mounted within smaller truss sections. The larger truss sections in the prior art require special bracketing or mounting features above and beyond the structures that bear the truss loads. None of them, however, describe a light duty truss utilizing unistrut-like members that facilitate the mounting of lights and other components.